Nightmares
by SirenSounds97
Summary: Post end of the series. Circe is living at Providence now. Rex and Circe are both having nightmares and they end up comforting each other. This is a Circex fluffy one-shot. Slight Holix as well. Please Read and Review!


**Author's Note: Hey everyone! This fic is for Pam who asked me to do some Circex. This site is severely lacking it! Post end of the series. Circe comes and lives at Providence and joins to gang. Anyway Rex and Circe both have nightmares and end up comforting each other. Brief Holix as well. One-Shot. Read and Review please!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I do not own Generator Rex.**

* * *

**"Rex! Come on stay with us, Rex. You can do it!" a male voice said, the urgency in his voice making Rex's heart pound like crazy. **

**"Rex just hold on." That was Caesar's voice, but it sounded younger.**

**'Where am I? Is this a memory?' thought Rex. It was hard to tell which of his dreams had really happened to him, and which were just dreams. Ever since he had turned into the giant robot to stop the Consortium he had been remembering things randomly, but most of the time it happened while he was asleep.**

**He felt a jolt of pain course through his body. He heard a child whimper. Did he just make that noise?**

**"It'll be over soon Rex, don't worry," the male voice from before said, trying to sooth the child. **

**"We'll have to inject him with nanites. It's the only way we could save him at this point," said a very familiar voice. A voice that Rex despised hearing. _Van Kleiss_.**

**"What? There's a 60% chance he'll end up mutated, just like the other test subjects. We haven't had it work properly in any human yet! There has to be another way to save him!" a woman yelled at Van Kleiss, sounding borderline hysterical. **

**"I'd rather have a mutated son than no son at all, Violetta!" That was the male voice again.**

**'Son? So this is a memory. My accident must have just happened.' Rex thought, wondering what could have possibly happened to make him this crippled.**

**Caesar's voice came again. "If we don't do this soon, Rex will die. It's the only way Mama."**

**Rex saw what looked like a syringe pass over his clouded vision. "Here are the nanites. I think 50 thousand should be enough." Was that Rylander?**

**"This may hurt a little, Mijo, but all will be better afterwards," Caesar said to a nearly unconscious Rex.**

**The needle went in releasing the nanites into his bloodstream. Suddenly it felt like his body was on fire. His small figure curling up in pain.**

**"AHHHHHHHHH!" Rex bolted upright in bed, pack in his room at Providence. Sweat poured down his face and his sheets were tangled around his body like a straightjacket.**

**Rex waited for his heart rate to slow down. "Oh god. So that's how I became an E.V.O. I never want to relive that again," Rex said, talking to himself.**

**He looked over at the clock. It read 2:23. It was way too early to talk to Caesar about this. Maybe Circe would be up?**

**Rex de-tangled himself from the sheets and opened the door to his room. He turned left and headed down the deserted corridor towards Circe's room.**

**He was about to knock when it opened, revealing a tired-looking, and slightly wide-eyed, Circe.**

**"Oh, hey Rex. I was just coming to see you," Circe said blushing slightly.**

**"Can't sleep either, huh?" Rex asked.**

**"No. I keep having nightmares every time I try."**

**"Me too. Though, I think mine might be real. Do you, uh, maybe want to take a walk and talk about it?" Rex asked shyly.**

**"Yeah, I'd like that." Circe said, smiling. **

**They walked in silence for a bit, holding hands, still trying to get over their bad dreams. They ended up in the loading bay. Rex and Circe sat down at the end of the platform, dangling their legs over the side of the cliff.**

**"So what was your nightmare about?" Rex prompted after a couple of moments of silence.**

**"Well... I was back in one of those awful control collars and Black Knight was controlling me. She made me come here and hurt you and your friends, and I couldn't do anything to stop it!" Circe said in a rush, tears welling up in her eyes.**

**Rex reached out and hugged her tightly, stroking her hair as she cried. "Circe, you won't ever be put in a collar ever again. You don't have to worry about anything like that happening. Black Knight and the Consortium are in jail, heavily guarded," Rex said fiercely, but with sympathy as well. He knew that she had been in one of those collars for a whole month and he had no idea what that was like.**

**"I know." Circe said, sitting back and wiping her eyes. "Thanks. So what about you? What was yours about?"**

**" I had just had whatever my accident was. I think I was seven or eight. They had me on this table, trying to decide whether to inject me with nanites. Well they ended up doing it, and it wasn't exactly pleasant." Rex visibly shuddered, remembering the excruciating pain.**

**Circe squeezed his hand tightly. "I'm sorry, Rex. It must be awful remembering this way, bit by bit."**

**"Yeah, but at least I'm finally remembering something, even if it wasn't the most enjoyable memory." Rex said sadly. "Do you want to go back to bed?" **

**Circe snuggled up closer to him. "No, I don't think I could fall asleep again. Let's just stay out here for a while. I like looking at the stars."**

**"Okay sounds good to me. I don't think I could fall asleep either."**

**They stretched out on their backs, holding hands, their bodies touching as the looked up at the stars.**

* * *

**Six walked up to Holiday in the loading bay, handing her a cup of coffee. He looked over at Rex and Circe, sleeping peacefully, their hands still intertwined with their bodies curled into each other.**

**"That can't possibly be comfortable," Six said. "How many times has it been now?"**

**"This is the third time this week," Holiday said. "What I can gather from the security footage is that they seem to just come out here and talk at odd hours in the morning and then falling asleep like that. I think that both of them are having nightmares. I'm glad that they have someone to talk to about them." She looked over at the couple, smiling slightly.**

**"I'm just glad they do this out here and not in one of their rooms. I do not want to give Rex the sex talk," Six said glancing over at Holiday to make sure he definitely wouldn't have to.**

**The Doctor laughed. "Don't worry, Caesar already took care of that and I talked to Circe," she said smiling at the agent's obvious relief.**

**Rex and Circe began to stir.**

**"Oh man," Rex said stretching his sore back. "We need to bring some pillows out here or something tomorrow."**

**"Definitely. And a blanket or two." Circe said, getting the kinks out of her neck.**

**"Just how long do you plan on doing this?" Six asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**The teens whirled around. "How long have you guys been standing there?" Rex asked. "That's kinda creepy."**

**"Not long," Holiday said. "We came looking for you because there is a meeting in 20 minutes."**

**Both teens groaned. "Do we have to? Can't we skip it? We got like no sleep!" Rex and Circe pleaded.**

**"No. Meeting room, now." Six said forcing the teenagers in front of him as they walked out of the loading bay.**

* * *

**I am thinking of turning this into a series of one-shots. If you have any ideas put it in a review or message me! Please Review!**


End file.
